Totally Unexpected
by Camino
Summary: [I'm not sure if it should be k or t so...]It's potions class, as usual...or is it?(huuh!Hermione!)(')


A/n: this is kind of an alternate situation, as to what really happened. Standard disclaimers apply (of course). The article is just here to refresh memories.

Harry Potter's Secret Heartache 

A boy like no other, perhaps-yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, four-teen year old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss.

Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Victor Krum, Bulgarian seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl".

However it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest.

"She's really ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it."

Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate.

"I told you!" Ron whispered forcefully at Hermione, "You never should've crossed Rita Skeeter! Now look what she's done!" Hermione gave him an annoyed sort of look, "oh for heaven's sake, this is nothing but a waste of article space", she said as she tossed the Witch Weeklyaside. "If that was the best Rita could do to get me; it's a pitiful attempt, indeed".

Hermione, Harry and Ron where taking out the ingredients that they needed for the day's potion, when she (Hermione) noticed the Slytherins spying on her and Harry, _they must be looking to see if the article's true. Don't they have anything better to do? _Hermione thought, still going about her potion. Then, suddenly, she had a mysterious glint in her eyes, _hmm; what if I…what if I humor them…nothing wrong with stirring things up a little…just hope Snape won't notice_. "Hermione" Harry said, "could you pass me that jar, over there". "Oh…right" she said, reaching for the jar, an odd smirk appearing on her face. "Don't act surprised, now" she whispered, slowly inserting the jar in his left hand. "Huh?" Harry said, but even before he could get an answer, Hermione placed her hand under his chin, gently pulled his face towards hers, and pressed her lips against his. Ron, who had spun around at just the precise moment, had been frozen in shock, his mouth agape. Of course, such a stunt wouldn't go unnoticed; a chorus of gasps and murmurs erupted from the area of the Slytherins. Then, as Hermione let go of Harry (who was now in the same state as Ron), Professor Snape got up from his desk and marched towards their table. "I don't know what the two of you we're trying to achieve with that demonstration!" Snape said furiously, "but a classroom, **my classroom**, is not the place for it! I shall expect you both here, for detention, after school tomorrow!" Professor Snape then turned towards the door, where Professor Karkaroff had unexpectedly appeared. Hermione was now blushing profusely.

From then till the end of the period, nobody spoke, but one could tell that their minds were consumed with thought. Soon class had ended, and still silent, they walked out of the dungeon; Professor Snape, giving Harry and Hermione piercing glares as they left.

Before long they'd reached Gryffindor tower. As soon as they were within the four walls of the common room, Ron had broken the silence. "What was that about!" he said angrily, "Yeah, Hermione" Harry said in a puzzled sort of tone, "I would very much like to know". "Er…well" Hermione began, walking over to a seat at a far end of the common room,

"Well what?" Ron said as they sat down.

"Well the Slytherins were…I just…"

"You just wanted to prove the article right!"

"No! It's not that"

"Then what is it?" Harry asked,

"I…I just wanted to humor them I guess, just stir things up a little…"

The other two were speechless, "I didn't mean anything," Hermione continued, "and I didn't mean to get us in trouble…I'm sorry Harry". "Hermione…" Harry said softly, he didn't seem to know how to continue, "that…that was very unlike you" he said. "Yeah, I thought so too" Ron said, looking strangely at Hermione.


End file.
